The Life We Were Forced to Lead
by Iris K.Rydel
Summary: A great danger looms over the world and threatens its balance. United as a team, Titans are once again called to deal with trouble. Yet what happens when a member has a dire secret to hide, when adolescence bears more responsibilities, when the life they chose to live is now forced upon them...? A Teen Titans drama. NightwingxStarfire, BBxRae


It was another day, the sun had risen hours ago and yet Starfire was still laying on her bed, gazing blankly at the purple coloured ceiling. She let out a huff as her chest heaved, guilts piercing her mind, worries and pain gnawing at the back of her head. "You have to tell him before it's too late" Raven's wise words echoed and made her shiver at the thought of "it being too late," because then he would not be there for her, she'd be alone, bearing his child, struggling to make ends meet in a world turned into a battlefield, trying to provide this child with both a safe shelter and necessary traits.

There was a knock on the door, which snapped Starfire out of her trance, forcing her to wake up, shuffle her hair a little bit in order to make it look attractive and drag herself to the door. "Yes?" she asked as the metal gate in front of her opened wide, revealing a figure she yearned so much to see. "Get ready Star, meeting starts in 10 mins. Better be ready. We've got a lot of stuff to talk about" he stated and after cracking a soft smile, Nightwing turned to leave and probably inform the other Titans. Starfire returned the smile, though she knew he didn't notice...He had already left...

The time for the so-called important meeting had come and everyone, especially Nightwing was pretty pumped up. The world was sure at stake, no doubt for that, but with Joker wrecking havoc in Gotham and Doomsday conquering Blüdhaven things didn't seem to show up for the best. And among all these, there was Starfire, trapped somewhere in the middle or better say in a corner, neglecting herself from the others, it was just her and the morning sickness.

Silently, the red haired alien made her way towards the conference room, slowly walked in and took a seat at the big long table. Little time passed until the meeting started and soon the room was full of superheroes from every part of the world. There were Zatanna, Supergirl, the Beatle, Black Adam and a bunch of other heroes she couldn't even name. "Dazzled by the glory overload?" Raven sneered and sat next to Starfire, shifting about uneasily in her seat. "No friend. I was not aware that the meeting would accommodate such a large amount of superheroes" her eyes searched the entire room, studying every unknown face, as her nausea was getting worse, now turning into a mixture of ultimate stress and hormones. Raven could sense the tensed aura forming around her alien friend and she, as the only person aware of Starfire's condition, was responsible of calming her down and soothing every pain, either psychological or physical. "You need to relax. You're too tensed" Raven said to her friend, keeping her voice on a rather low tone. She couldn't risk revealing Starfire's secret to the entire superhero industry. The last thing she wanted was the world, especially the media, to learn about Starfire's pregnancy. That would be a deadly mistake, which would do nothing but cause more trouble to the Titans. "I will try" Starfire nodded as she took a deep breath and made herself comfortable in the chair.

Nightwing stepped in, a large waterfall of pride tumbling down his entire body. Starfire could sense that and she was happy about him. Pride made him more attractive than he usually was. Followed by the Justice League, with Superman to his left and Batman to his right, the so called Boy Wonder took a seat at the head of the table and shot a glance at his fellow teammates, who replied with a reassuring nod. A scarlet flush crept through Starfire's cheeks as his eyes rested on hers, his smile as soft and bright as always. She smiled back, though not as warm as he, she was weak and although she was constantly trying to distract herself from the pregnancy symptoms, they kept coming back, striking her even more intensely every time. After everyone had settled down, Nightwing cleared his throat and started to talk.


End file.
